


Corpse at your feet

by DarkSide (Dark_Side)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Depressing, Depression, Disillusion, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Side/pseuds/DarkSide
Summary: It's a poem and it's sad. Don't read if you think it can triggers you.It talks about disillusion, discovery of a bitter reality and death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: before reading, please, pay attention to tags and the summary: it isn't a happy poem and I don't want to trigger anybody.  
> It's my first poem in english, I hope it isn't too bad.  
> Thank you for reading.

Corpse at your feet

One day you're gonna wake up with  
my dead corpse at the feet of your throne,  
I hope that will show you cannot  
have everything you want.  
You asked me more than I could do  
I never complained, I was good  
now, I hope you will choke on  
the bad smell of your dead pet.  
I thought I would make you proud  
if I did right everything you asked  
if I fullfilled all your desires,  
wishes, duties, orders, tasks.  
Yet you kept asking, never gave  
me anything, still I kept giving everything  
till I had nothing left, I was empty  
broken, numb, dead inside.  
All my dreams, hopes, futures  
crumble down in front of your greed,  
I regret nothing but my foolishness  
I remember nothing but your empty smiles.

One day you're gonna wake up with  
my dead corpse at the feet of your shrine,  
I hope you will choke on  
the bad smell of a voluntary sacrifice.  
Your death after mine will be the sweetest  
revenge and your holy sanctuary profaned  
by my dead corpse, I'll laugh  
in my afterlife and spit on your face.  
I was kind of dumb, still I am  
but now I know the truth you hid,  
I won't fall anymore for your sweet lies  
but I won't dishonour my promises.

One day you're gonna wake up with  
my dead corpse at the feet of your bed,  
it will be my best day because  
I will finally be free from you.


End file.
